The present invention relates to a driver control assistance sensor and method for improving a driver's control of a vehicle.
Driver training has become increasingly important as more motor vehicles are on the roads. While many inventions attempt to assess and warn a driver when they become inattentive, control of a vehicle involves how a driver steers as well as how a driver applies pressure to a gas pedal and a brake pedal during driving. The present invention seeks to provide a system that assists a driver with vehicle control through a sensor and a training method using such a system.